


If I were blind

by AlexiaRainbow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Character, Blindness, British English, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, English, Freedom, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry, Self-Discovery, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaRainbow/pseuds/AlexiaRainbow
Summary: The protagonist reflects on what would happen if they became blind, realizing what he would lose, but discovering new possibilities.Maybe, the keys itself for...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	If I were blind

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Se fossi cieco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026747) by [AlexiaRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaRainbow/pseuds/AlexiaRainbow). 



> I never published online something like this(I usually leave them in the abyss of my pc).   
> I'm gratedul to my dear R. for inspiring me with his story, - uncertain, full of assumptions and still far from its conclusion, - like this one.  
> Have a good reading time! :D

If I were blind, I could not see. Open eyes, but permanently closed. Nevertheless, they would be clueless of what surrounds me.   
If I became blind, it would be a complex new start of my ordinary. 

I could never see again the lovely smiles of my beloved ones, forced to the worry of catching even the smallest signal of sadness; silent storm in Summer.   
I could never enjoy again the colours which paint the world and the canvases that portray it, forced in an endless night, where a glimpse of light is occasionally lit up from someone's words. In a pitch black birdcage.   
I could never bring alive again my loved creations, neither with the graphite nor with the ink on the paper, forced to make them exist, suffocated, squashed one against the other, without a physical form; withered flowers in Spring.   
I could never travel again into the stories of the Creatures similar to me, forced far from my only way out. This birdcage is terrible! 

But, thinking about it, it would not be so bad.   
On the contrary, may it be the key to return to fly in freedom? 

To remember my dear ones and see them again in all their splendour, far from the sorrowful glances, keeping the imagines impressed on my memory with jealous tenderness; warm fire in Winter.   
Excluded from the prejudice and opinion of the gaze, far from the deceitful Doxa*, I would imagine and paint the beauty in everything. The wind caresses me.   
Devoted to the life which I promised to my creatures, far from the distracting world; a breath of fresh air in Autumn.   
To live at the limit between fantasy and reality, with melodious voices who read for me, far from the boring ordinariness. Can you feel this wind too? 

I’ve closed three eyes in face, to open no less in the left part of my chest. 

But if it is ever going to happen to me, looking at you, I feel pity for myself, who would consider it a liberation. 

If you were blind, you could not see. Closed eyes, but permanently open to value the magnificence of your soul, – you would only see that. Nevertheless, they would be curious of what surrounds you.   
If you became blind, I would be grateful to still be able to see the world reflected in your eyes – blue calm sea, cerulean clear sky, grey cold ice, green bright leaves, – and to lightly and tenderly kiss them, like the wind makes our young life flow. 

Written for R.C. and dedicated with love with love to C. and G. too, my three friends with eyes made of Universe. 

Annotations*:   
Doxa: In Greek philosophy, this term is used to define a form of knowledge which, since it is based on the subjective opinion, does not have the objectivity of the truth.   
fa scorrere la nostra giovane vita.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for R.C. and dedicated with love with love to C. and G. too, my three friends with eyes made of Universe. 
> 
> Annotations*:   
> Doxa: In Greek philosophy, this term is used to define a form of knowledge which, since it is based on the subjective opinion, does not have the objectivity of the truth.   
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> I really hope that you liked the story!  
> Leave kudos and a comment to let me know your thoughts and your opinion, if you want!


End file.
